Just Quit
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Hiro/King: Hiro is made captain of G-rev after Kai is forced on vacation by Miguel. Only … Hiro is not able to take the stress of having to train G-rev and all the paperwork. And that’s when King gives some advice.


**Title:** Just Quit  
**Summary:** Hiro/King: Hiro is made captain of G-rev after Kai is forced on vacation by Miguel. Only … Hiro is not able to take the stress of having to train G-rev and all the paperwork. And that's when King comes in and helps him.  
**Pairings: **Hiro/King  
**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Hi everyone, I'm back!! (jumps up and down in happiness) OMG, I'm so happy I'm back home, yeah I was supposed to stay until the 14th of august but something came up and now I'm back and writing again, yay! My trip to Canada was amazing you wouldn't believe how beautiful Vancouver Island was, and I had so much there! I met so many people there and omg they were so nice! X3 X3 X3 Other than my earlier return (reason will not be explained, yeah rather personal) I had the time of my life there and I am so going to visit Vancouver Island back someday, it's amazing there.

Anyway here is a fic that I am really enrvous about because it's , well I think it's an ood pairing not so sure,... but meh ...whatever X3 Anyway this is Hiro/King and as far as I've seen I don't think there are any other Hiro/King fics

If not, I claim first Hiro/King and if there is another Hiro/King out there let me now X3. Now on with the fic!

Enjoy X3.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Twitch_

Everyone laughed as Tyson once again did something stupid.

_Twitch Twitch_

Well … except for one person. Hiro Granger also known as Jin of the Gale took a deep breath to calm himself and try to reduce the twitching of his eye, but of course it didn't work to well at all. As he looked at the bunch of immature brats and wondered how he got himself stuck as their temporary team captain.

Oh right, it was the fault of a certain blonde Spaniard.

Yes the one and only Miguel Lavalier, Spanish heartthrob and boyfriend to one Kai Hiwatari.

Hiro's eyes twitched again.

_It's Miguel's fault. Stupid latino! I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!_Hiro thought annoyed.

The blond had taken Kai on a long trip to Spain so the two of them had some alone time and also because Miguel was sick and tired of G-rev pushing and exhausting Kai all the time. So one day the blonde shows up when G-rev were having training, after Kai had threatened to cut of all breaks if they didn't, takes the enigma into his arms and glared at G-rev and announced that from then on Hiro would serve as their temporary team captain for a long while.

Kai had looked just as surprised as everyone else and then Miguel carried him out of the dojo backyard, they saw Kai blush deeply and heard him say: 'You could've told me!' Only followed by Miguel's laughter and then a car speeding off.

They haven't seen or heard anything from the enigma or the blond since then and that's been three weeks now.

And now Hiro was stuck with the brat bunch and their less then pleasant atitude. Seems fame finally got to their heads after all, especially Tyson, he's the worst out of all of them. Hiro rubbed his temple, now he knows why Kai moved out of the dojo and gives less and less training, even the enigma's patience has it's limits.

G-rev was becoming a bunch of snobs and now it was driving _him_ crazy!

And on top of having to train G-rev and everything he has mountains and mountains of paperwork to do for the BBA.

God how he hated Miguel at the moment, making him team captain without even asking him if it was alright. The nerve of him!

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, everything was just getting a bit to much for him, he needed a break. He needed to get away for just a while.

Nodding to himself as he made a decision and walked towards the front door.

'Where you going?'asked an all to annoying voice behind him just as he reached for the doorknob. Hiro tensed up in annoyance, he turned his head slightly to see Tyson, Max and Ray with bags of chips in their hands. _Probably going to watch movies again, lazy brats._Hiro thought annoyed. 'Out.'he said curtly, he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

'Out where?' Max asked blinking his baby blue eyes in curiosity. 'Just out.'Hiro said annoyed. 'So there's no training?' Tyson asked, a smile on his face.

'No, you can do whatever the hell you want today. And you can fetch yourself some diner, I'm not coming back anytime soon.'Hiro said and he just opened the door and slammed it shut behind him before any of the three could say anything.

The further he walked the more relaxed he became as he made his way towards the beach. However he had just crossed the street when a familiar redhead and silverhaired Russian, driving a monster truck, came roaring down the streets followed by twenty police cars who had their sirens on.

'Woehoe! Go Bry, let those suckers eat dust!'Tala shouted towards his companion as he half hung out of the window. To wich his partner in crime smirked and accelerated grinning like a maniac. Tala was sticking out his tongue and making faces at the police cars just to piss them off even more.

If he didn't have that little voice in his head that told him what he should and shouldn't do he would have mooned them too.

The redhead noticed Hiro watching from where the blue haired male stood on the sidewalk and waved at him cheerily and gave a wolfish grin. Hiro could only shake his head at the two Russians.

Those two will just never learn.

Just then a motorcycle came racing down the street at full speed towards the monster truck and police cars. Sitting on the motorcycle were none other then the Russians other halfs Garland and Claude and both were looking pissed off.

'Bryan when I get my hands on you, you'll be wishing you were never born!'the silverblue haired martial artist shouted angrily. 'And Tala when I get you, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!'shouted the furious silverhaired Spaniard.

To wich the redhead gulped and Bryan paled. The redhead quickly turned to his partner. 'Floor it Bryan!'he said. The other Russian was all to glad to do just that.

'TALA!' 'BRYAN!' 'GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!' the two teens on the motorcycle shouted in unison.

Hiro was glad when they were out of sight and hearing range. A small smile tugging at corner of his lips. Sometimes he really pitied Garland and Claude with having keep an eye on those two troublemakers.

'Those two will just never learn.'he said and chuckled softly. 'That's true.' The blue haired male almost jumped up a feet in the air as he heard the soft voice behind him.

The person behind him chuckled softly. Hiro turned around only to come face to face with a white haired, violet eyed and tanned teen.

King.

When the younger blader saw Hiro looking, he blushed and looked away. 'Sorry.' The older male just shrugged. 'It's alright.'he said and smiled softly. King smiled back and walked up to him.

'So what are you doing out here by yourself?'King asked curiously. He had seen the older teen a couple of before, heading towards the beach but always in company of G-rev. So he did wonder why the older teen was all alone now. Not that he minded much.

This was a great opportunity to get to know the older male a little better. After all who wouldn't want to get to know the person you're crushing on and be alone with him. Yes, our dear little King had a huge crush on the older coach. Luckily only one person had found out so far.

But that person was now miles and miles away in Spain probably enjoying the attention and pampering that his blond lover was giving him.

Yes, Kai knew.

How the enigma had found out, King would never know but Kai had promised to keep it a secret. He had even said that it would be good for them to get together, it would, as Kai had said, get that giant stick up Hiro's ass out.

The enigma and the older teen weren't friends, in fact they only tolerated each other because they sometimes worked together at the BBA.

King smiled inwardly as he thought of that. He looked at Hiro as the older teen just shrugged and went down the stairs that led down to the beach. The white haired youth followed him.

Hiro pulled off his shoes as he reached the bottom of the steps and let his feet drop unto the sand and he sighed happily.

King followed his example and the older teen walked up further and sat down on the sand, the waves lapping gently at his bare feet as King took a seat next to him, still waiting for an answer to his question.

'It's G-rev.'came Hiro's voice.

'Huh?' was the confused reply. Hiro sighed again, 'They're the reason why I am alone today. I just needed to get away from them for a while and from my paperwork.'the older male explained.

'Why?'

'Because … they're just impossible. They don't do as they are told, they won't train before trying to get out of it. And they are so stuck up these days. They drive me insane. No wonder Kai barely gives them any training, even a saint wouldn't be able to cope with them for a long time. And on top of that all that paperwork! It's just getting to much for me to handle.'Hiro ranted. It felt good getting it out, it felt really good.

'It's just getting out of hand.'Hiro said sighing, leaning his chin on his folded arms wich he had set on his knees.

Seeing Hiro like that, made King realise that something had to be done. He put a hand on the older teen's shoulder. Hiro looked at him.

King smiled at him and said: 'Well why don't you just quit. If they are such a handful and lazy and ungrateful for what you're doing for them. Then they don't deserve to have you as a coach or captain either, they sure as hell don't deserve to have Kai as a captain either. Just quit.'

Blinking his eyes a few times King's words sunk in. _'Quit? I can't just quit, they still need to be trained even if they don't want too. They have a small tournament coming up in a month, they need to be ready for that. I can't quit, who else is there to train them if I quit?'_ Seeing where his train of thought was going through his facial expression, King sighed. 'Hiro for once in your life, don't think just do.'the teen said softly.

Looking at the younger teen Hiro noticed how King's eyes violet eyes stood out against his beautiful white hair and tanned skin. And the way his hair was gently swaying in the sea breeze.

The teen was beautiful.

Hiro shook his head slightly. Not again! He thought he was over this by now, seems that wasn't the case at all. He shouldn't think of the teen in a romantic way, King would never want him that way.

He knew he had a crush on the boy eversince Kai had introduced him to everyone. His shy and polite nature had drawn Hiro in and when he discovered King's hidden fire and sharp wit that fascination turned into a crush.

Hiro took another glance at the teen and saw that King curled a strand of hair behind his ear and was looking at the sea. Until he saw him sneak at glance at him too, only to look back at the sea immediately and blushing deeply as he saw Hiro looking at him.

Hiro tilted his head slightly as he looked at the younger teen's blushing face. Maybe … just maybe there was a chance King did like him too. Maybe …

And maybe he should stop thinking and just do something, just like King suggested. Hiro smiled gently. He took King's chin in between his fingers and lifted it so the teen would look him in the eye.

'You're right, I should just stop thinking and just do.'the blue haired male said as he leaned down a bit.

King swallowed slightly and blushed an even deeper red, was Hiro really going to…? 'Yeah, you should.'King heard himself whisper. And that was all what Hiro needed to hear and he leaned down entirely and captured King's lips in his own.

The kiss turned out slow and gentle but soon it deepened and when Hiro's tongue asked for entrance it was easily granted. Soft mewls and moans escaped King's throat as he put his arms around Hiro's neck and the older teen put his arm's around King's petite waist.

The kiss soon came to and end and they parted breathing harshly from the lack of air, Hiro couldn't resist placing another small kiss on King's bruised and red lips.

'I've been wanting to do that for a long while now.'Hiro said panting softly. King smiled, 'Really?' Hiro nodded. King' smile brightened even more, 'Me too.'

Hiro kissed the younger teen again and hld him close to him. God, he should've done this a long time ago!

When they parted again, King looked at Hiro, 'What are you going to do about G-rev now?' he asked softly.

Hiro thought about it, then an idea came into mind and he smirked, giving the younger teen a misschivious look. 'I think I have the perfect idea. But first we need to visit a few people.'Hiro said.

King sighed as he saw the look in Hiro's eyes, 'Why do I suddenly feel pity for G-rev?'

--

At the dojo G-rev was lazing around watching movies on TV. When suddenly two people came barging into the house and right into the livingroom.

'What the-…'

They all gulped when they saw Tala and Bryan stansding before them, large smirks on their faces and strange glints in their eyes. 'Hello kiddies, having fun?'Tala asked.

'Y-Yeah.'Tyson answered a bit shakily, he didn't like the looks on those two Russian's faces.

'Good because from now on play time is over.'Bryan said rubbing his hands together. 'That's right from now on, you have to do whatever we say because Hiro gave us the task of training you for the upcoming tournament.'Tala said still smirking.

'Oh…'

'Mother…'

'Of…'

'God…'

'RUN!'Ray shouted and immediately G-rev ran for their lives, afraid of what the two troublemakers will make them do if they catch them.

Tala and Bryan grinned at each other, they pulled out strange bazooka's filled with nets.

'Ready to go hunting, partner?' tala asked.

'You betcha.'Bryan said chuckling.

--

King sweatdropped as he saw G-rev splitting up and running out of the house, next to him Hiro smirked. 'I can't believe you are actually letting Tala and Bryan train them.'the teen said, but he couldn't help but smile gently. _Though they do deserve it._ 'Heh it'll keep Tala and Bryan from doing anything to illegal and give Garland and Claude some peace of mind and …' Hiro said, pulling King into his arms and placing a butterfly kisses on his lips. 'I'll be able to spend more time with you.'

'What about your paperwork?'King asked in between the small kisses Hiro was showering him with.

'Screw my paperwork.'Hiro said happily and King smiled at him.

'Now that.' a kiss. 'Is a good idea.'

* * *

Okido ... X3 and watcha think? My very first Hiro/King and I think it's okay. X3 Hope everyone liked reading it and ...

Review X3!


End file.
